<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting you, my love by crayolaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150502">Meeting you, my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayolaa/pseuds/crayolaa'>crayolaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author, Books, Boys In Love, Clay | Dream Loves GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Minecraft, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Travel, block men, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayolaa/pseuds/crayolaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so George is a popular and successful author. He published a book about a book falling in love with the reader. Dream is a big fan of George and has a crush on him, well “crush” as in he’s in love with him. He reads the book and he started falling even more for George, wishing this book was only his. Only for him. He’s desperate for George but George doesn’t even know him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You’re obsessed. No I’m not.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you like it :]] I’m sorry I wrote Dream so desperate but I mean whatevs hahsbdbs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">George loves writing. It’s his hobby, his passion, his career. He loves that he can make imaginary worlds with words for himself and others, as to why he became an author. George mostly writes fantasy, a little mix of romance here and there. The way he writes makes it seem as he’s telling a story that has happened to him.</span>The details he adds wraps it all together. Mesmerizing, beautiful, how could someone be this great at writing? They’d have to be pouring their heart and soul, spend so long writing something so unique and pretty. <em>Just like him</em></p><p class="p2">Dream was down. <em>Down badly.</em> He loved Georges books....and George. Everything about him was beautiful to Dream. It was awful to love someone who you’ve never spoken to, love someone who you’ve never met, love someone who doesn’t even know of your existence. Still, even if it did sting him in his heart from time to time, that didn’t stop him from reading Georges books, his books were what made him love reading. Every single book George has ever made he’s read.</p><p class="p1">“You’re obsessed man” Sapnap told him.</p><p class="p1">“No I’m not!” Dream responded back.</p><p class="p1">They were playing Minecraft while talking on Discord when Dream got a notification that George had posted a picture on his Instagram. He looked at it, ignoring Sapnaps remark.</p><p class="p1">“Sapnap, he’s coming to Florida!” Dream told his friend.</p><p class="p1">"Oh my god you’re such a fanboy” Sapnap responded.</p><p class="p1">“Can you like, not be an ass for once?” Dream asked him.</p><p class="p2">“Ooo someone’s hurt waa waa” Sapnap laughed in between his words.</p><p class="p2">Dream chuckled. “Whatever, he’s going to be at the library Bad works at”</p><p class="p2">“You know it’s gonna be hella crowded right? He isn’t just some little known author” Sapnap told Dream.</p><p class="p2">“Look Sapnap I don’t care, I just....I- even if I can’t talk to him that doesn’t matter, I just really wanna....never mind, what’s the point in telling you, you already know” Dream told him.</p><p class="p2">Sapnap sighed. “You do whatever you want man, I’ll still support you no matter what, even if you’re simping” He told Dream.</p><p class="p2">Dream laughed, a breathy one. “Wow such caring words, thanks”</p><p class="p2">They went back to playing but Dream couldn’t stop thinking about what he would do when George arrives to the library. He then remembered something important he had to do.</p><p class="p2">“Wait Sapnap I need to go to the library and get something” He quickly said.</p><p class="p2">“Alright alright leave me all alone, that’s fine” Sapnap said.</p><p class="p2">Dream rolled his eyes. Sapnap was sure a piece of work but Dream loved him.</p><p class="p2">“Bye Sapnap” Dream said</p><p class="p2">“Bye Dream, take care” Sapnap said.</p><p class="p2">Dream disconnected from their call and turned off his computer. He had to go get Georges newest book.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heads up this story is based on a Covid free world lol. Please stay safe and wear your masks! Love u :))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream started getting ready to go to the library. He really hoped there would still be an available copy of Georges book. He went to his living room and started grabbing his keys when he heard a little, soft meow. <br/><br/>“I’m gonna go for a bit Patches, I’ll be be back soon” He told his cat, petting her head.</p><p>A meow was Patches response. Dream smiled and went to go open his front door. He closed it behind him and went to his car. He turned on the ignition and put on some music, then drove to the library. <br/><br/>George had released his book yesterday so he was expecting the library to be full. Alas, he was right. He drove to the parking lot of the library and tried to find a possible parking spot but he just couldn’t find one. <em>What was this, a puzzle??</em> He thought. He continued to look and finally found one. It was a bit far away but that didn’t matter. He parked and turned off his car, stepping out the drivers door. He closed it and locked it. Dream started walking to the library.</p><p>He got there and opened the door, his brain immediately knowing where to go. It wasn’t his first time he’d come here. His legs moved a bit faster till he saw Georges shelf. George had his own shelf with all his books. He started looking through the books, trying to find that one book he would be obsessed with for the next months. He scoffed. He couldn’t find it. </p><p>“Hi Dream!” He heard a familiar voice say. </p><p>Startled, he looked to see who’s voice that was. He saw Bad. </p><p>“Bad! Hey man what’s up?” Dream greeted him. </p><p>“Oh nothing much, just conditioning the books and such” Bad replied. “I see you’re looking for something” Bad said, semi smirking. </p><p>Dream laughed. “Yep, I was trying to find Georges new book but seems like I can’t find it” He said. </p><p>“Hmm well come here Dream, I want to show you something that’ll probably interest you” Bad told him. </p><p>Dream started following Bad. He was leading Dream back to the main desk. <br/><br/>“Wait here” Bad told him.</p><p>”Alright”</p><p>He saw Bad walk away and a few minutes later he saw him walk back to where Dream was standing.</p><p>”Look Dream I know you really like George so I saved a copy for you” Bad told him.</p><p>”Bad....seriously?” Dream asked him in disbelief. </p><p>“Yeah you muffinhead, here take it” Bad told him. “Just, please don’t tell my boss” </p><p>Dream chuckled.</p><p>“Don’t worry Bad I won’t”</p><p>“Look your names fitting!” Dream told him.</p><p>They laughed a little and were soon gonna part. </p><p>“Thank you so much Bad, this means a lot” Dream said to Bad. </p><p>“Awww no worries, happy reading!” Bad told him. <br/><br/>With that errand accomplished, he walked back to his car. He looked at his phone for the time. 1:30pm. “Alright, I have time to play a little more with Sapnap, spend time with Patches, eat, and get dressed before I go to my shift at 3pm” He told himself. With that plan in his mind, he turned on his car and drove back home. </p><p>When he got back home, he greeted Patches and gave her food. He then walked up to his room and sat on his chair. He turned on his computer and started dialing for Sapnap on Discord. No response. He called a second time... no response again. <br/><br/>“He was complaining about me leaving but doesn’t answer me” Dream scoffed at himself. <em>Should I read a bit of Georges book? </em>He thought to himself. <em>No, I’ll wait. </em>He usually reads Georges books at night since to him, it set the mood just right. He turned off his computer and went back down to the kitchen where Patches was. She meowed at him and circled around his legs. </p><p>“Patches, move hunny I’m trying to make food” He told her.</p><p>Patches seemed to understand so she ran off to the living room to play with her toys. Dream chuckled to himself and started preparing his food. Once it was ready, he went to the living and sat on his couch. He set the plate on the table and turned on the tv going to YouTube. He pressed on the first video that was recommended and started eating his food while Patches would sit besides him, her tiny face on his arm.</p><p>Today was starting off great. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will try uploading regularly but I can’t guarantee since I’m a heavy procrastinator 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I didn’t post sooner :(( Ive been anticipating in releasing this chapter so here you go!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream finished his food and saw that Patches was snoring.</p><p>“Aw she fell asleep” He said quietly.</p><p>He tried his best not to wake up the little kitten on his arm. Once successful, he turned off the tv and went up to his room to get dressed for work. He looked at his phone and read the time.</p><p>“2:20pm, okay I need to hurry up”</p><p>He grabbed on whatever clothes he needed for work and walked in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth and hair. Once he finished, he went back downstairs to get his shoes, keys and fill up a bowl of food and water for Patches. He looked at the time again. 2:45pm.</p><p>“Oh shit okay, I need to go right now”</p><p>He put on his shoes and opened the front door, then closed it carefully as to not wake up his cat. He got in the car and turned it on, driving away from his driveway. Fortunately enough, the place where he worked at was not very far from where he lived. He got to his workplace at 2:58pm. Phew.</p><p>“Oh my god, well at least I’m here” He told himself.</p><p>He got out of the car and quickly got inside the building. He worked in a cafe as a barista. It was a cafe that wasn’t very known since it blended in with the other buildings. Funny enough, it was close by the library Bad worked at so a lot of customers would come in to get a coffee and read away into their own little worlds. That’s what he liked about working there, seeing people so nose deep in a book, picturing their own fantasies, <em>just like he would be with Georges books..</em></p><p>He put on his apron and to working he got.</p><p>He checked the clock that was placed on the wall near him. It read 10:55pm, he would be out of there in a couple of minutes. He stretched a little and cleaned up in the meantime. He looked up again, 11:03pm. He sighed. </p><p>“Alright I’m gonna go, nice job everyone” he told his coworkers. They all said their goodbyes and he left to go to his car. He was a bit exhausted but he couldn’t wait to go home and read his book. He turned on the car and went home.</p><p>When he got home, he opened the front door and closed it behind him. He looked to see if Patches had eaten, she had. He smiled and went upstairs to his room. He grabbed a towel and some spare clothing and made his way to the bathroom to shower. After he got out of the bathroom after doing his things, he looked for the book and went inside his covers and dimmed the lights.<br/><br/>The book was hard covered, a bit cold on his fingertips. It smelled woody... comforting. He recognized the smell, because all of Georges books smelled the same. He lightly pressed his fingers on the cover, as if he were petting a bunny. He opened the book, ever so slightly turning the soft pages as to not rip them. He always made sure to keep the books in good condition because they were special to him, like if George had gifted him the books. He was anticipating this moment. He knew this book was different than the others because George had said so,</p><p>
  <em>“It’s probably the most personal book I’ve done” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p><em>Heat</em>....all he could feel on his cheeks. He knew it was gonna be different from the other books George had published but he did not prepare to have such feelings slap him in the face. Bittersweet, agony but oh so lovely. Lovely because it felt like all those words were just for him in some world but agony, because they were not for him, but he liked to pretend. He loved and hated the feeling. He knew he could only feel such emotion from Georges books, never from him in person, never hear those beautiful sentences from the book from his alluring mouth. God, he wanted nothing more than this man. When did these feelings ever brew inside him? Who knows.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was one page that made Dream burst for wanting, to just find him and spill all his feeling...</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>“I love the way your delicate hands touch the spine of my book, It’s like I can feel it, it sends shivers all over my body, magnificent shall I say, my dear. I love the way you touch the pages of my book, ever so carefully, trying not to rip them, trying to be gentle with me. Is it selfish that I want to be with you forever? Forever be in your embrace, in your heat.<br/></em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>You know you’re my everything, and I hope I am your everything as well. You’ll eventually finish reading my story and I’ll miss your stare, your eyes tracing all of my words, all of me. Maybe one day you’ll forget about me but my love, I’ll never forget you. Someday, we’ll meet, and when we do, I’ll remember you by your gorgeous eyes, those beautiful lips. I will forever anticipate your presence, love”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream was falling, falling way too hard. When did he ever start obsessing for this author? Who knows. When he reads those beautiful words on the page, he feels warm, he feels butterflies in his stomach. God what would he give to just be near his presence, just to look at him, <em>brown eyes to green eyes,</em> see him close enough to watch his chest rise up and fall ever so carefully, see his soft pink lips, touch his milky white skin, feel his warmth, kiss him like there is no tomorrow, touch his soft hair, <em>to just have all his fantasies become reality...</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"><em>This is so embarrassing</em> he thought, going red. If it was about the main character falling in love with the reader, then call him the main character. <br/><br/>It was already 4am and he needed sleep, but he just couldn’t seem to keep embarrassing thoughts out of his mind. Some were too much to say the least...</p><p class="p2"><em>Im so tired</em>, he thought. He could hear Patches in the living room, maybe he’ll just go with her and clear his mind a bit. </p><p class="p2">He made his way downstairs and tried to look for her. He turned on the lights and saw Patches. </p><p class="p2">“Cmere baby” He said softly. He wanted cuddles and he knew Patches gave the best cuddles. She, of course, listened and  ran at him. He squatted down and picked her up, putting her face in the crook of his neck. She somehow always made him feel calm. </p><p class="p2">“You know Patches, I love you lots” He told her, a whisper. Patches was a calm cat. She would always listen to Dream, like as if she knew what he was talking about. She meowed softly.</p><p class="p2">”What did I do to deserve you?” He asked himself. They stayed quiet until Patches started squirming and he let her go. He looked at the time, 5:14am. </p><p class="p2">“I think I’m going to sleep now, I’m very tired. Goodnight Patches, I love you” Dream told his cat. She rubbed her little body on his leg, purring. He went back upstairs and she followed behind. He closed the door and went to his bed, Patches curling up on the other side of his bed that wasn’t occupied, and soon they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Mornings</em>...</p><p>Mornings in Florida are usually warm and sunny. There are the sounds of birds chirping outside happily and the occasional car driving by. Mornings are lovely and peaceful, especially during the early morning when the sun is rising, the light scaring away the darkness. The ombré sky with red, orange, blue and white colors....</p><p>-</p><p>Dream awoke after a ray of light peaked through his curtains to his closed eyelids. Dark circles were noticeable under his eyes. What time was it? 8am... He had gone to sleep around 5am and was tired. He turned the other way in annoyance and went back to a comfortable sleep. Not even 5 minutes go by when he's disturbed again by his ringtone. Someone was calling him.</p><p>“What the fuck” he said out loud with a raspy voice. He turned to his bed stand to see who was calling so early in the morning. It was Bad?? Weird.</p><p>"Hello?" Dream said tiredly.</p><p>"Hey Dream! I'm sorry for waking you up so early in the morning but I wanted to let you know that George is coming to the library today in a few hours" Bad explained. </p><p>Dream had just woken up so he was a little confused.</p><p>"Wait what?? George is huh? Mind repeating what you said Bad, I didn't quite understand you" Dream asked his friend.</p><p>"Haha you muffin head. What I said was George is coming to the library today at around 10ish" Bad explained again. </p><p>This caused Dream to fully awake. Was he hearing this right? Was he really coming today? Oh god.</p><p>"Wha- Bad I...oh gosh okay um....thanks Bad I'm just a little shocked he's coming so soon" He said, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>What a lovely way to start the day.</p><p>"No no no it's okay Dream! I get it. Yeah I knew he was coming this week but I wasn't exactly sure what day and time. It was a surprise for me too! Can't wait to see you here. I know you'll be drooling over him hahaha" Bad joked.</p><p>Dream just scoffed.</p><p>"Whatever Bad, fuck off" Dream said laughing softly.</p><p>"Hey hey!! Language!" Bad reminded him also laughing softly.</p><p>"Alright Dream I'll let you get a bit more sleep, but only a bit more cause I'll call you later to see if you're awake. Night Dream sleep well!" Bad told his friend.</p><p>"Alright mom. Night, I'll catch you in a little bit!"</p><p>Dream giggled and hanged up the phone. Time to freak out now.</p><p>"Oh my god he's coming so soon I haven't even picked out an outfit I'm gonna wear!!??" Dream said freaking out.</p><p>He rushed to the bathroom to see himself.</p><p>"God I look like shit" he said.</p><p>Not a second later he took out his toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. He then went back to his bedroom and grabbed spare clothing and a towel. He went back inside the bathroom and turned on the shower. He then got inside the shower. Warm water hit his head and ran down his body. It made him shiver a little. It somehow felt like a hug, a comforting hug.</p><p>A couple minutes later, he got out. He eyed the mirror. The dark circles were noticable.</p><p>
  <em>He won't mind right? I can say I'm a busy man.</em>
</p><p>He chuckled to himself and got out the bathroom. He put on some new clothes and made his way down to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for himself and Patches. He made some eggs with bacon and toast. For Patches, he made her some good ol' cat food with a little bit of bacon. He sat in his dining table and scarfed the food down. </p><p>-</p><p>After finishing breakfast, he made his way back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He checked himself in the mirror one more time. He had put on a white shirt with an open black sport coat, black pants and a black belt with an LV, meaning Louis Vuitton. He had a small chain on his pants. Looking at himself, Dream looked rather dashing. He didn't wanna style his hair so he just ran his slender fingers through it and went back down to the living room. Dream looked at Patches.</p><p>"Hi honey! Do you think I look good?" He asked his cat.</p><p>Patches meowed and purred.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes" Dream said chuckling.</p><p>"Sorry Patches but I need to go somewhere. Your water bowl and food is in the same spot. Be a good kitty okay?" He told Patches.</p><p>He bought a little camera to put on top of where Patches food was so he could monitor what she was doing and if she had eaten from his phone. </p><p>"Bye my love! I'll see you soon" He said to his cat. He grabbed her and gave her a little smooch.</p><p>Dream loved his cat to death so he always made sure to pamper her whenever he had the chance. He made his was to the front door and slipped on some black dress shoes. He grabbed his keys and closed the front door. It was already 8:55am. </p><p>"I need to hurry up or I'll be farther down the line" Dream told himself.</p><p>His phone had connected to the car so he put on some music and drove to the library. </p><p>
  <em>There is so much to expect...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking so long to post!! I was busy and procrastinated a lot. I wanna upload more frequently but I don't think that'll happen as I've gotten so much busier. I'll try but I can't guarantee anything :( Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>